


here it goes again

by SapphiraBlue



Series: HQ colorguard AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Color Guard, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Akaashi has a proposition for Suga. Daichi gets dragged into the middle of it (literally).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HQ colorguard AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/483001
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	here it goes again

**Author's Note:**

> I published the prequel to this in 2016, and started this then too. I finally got around to finishing it!

A few days after Karasuno Winterguard’s dark horse win at State Championships, Sugawara Koushi received a text from Akaashi Keiji.

_>> Sugawara-san, I enjoyed working with you previously._

Curious, he replied,

>> It was my pleasure, really! Noya’s lovesickness needed to be cured, anyways.

_>> I see._

_>>… Would you like to go out for coffee some time? To talk. I’m interested in… further business, shall we say?_

Suga squinted at his phone. Akaashi was being just formal enough that Suga couldn’t quite tell if he was flirting, or if he really just wanted to get one of their other idiot teammates together. After a moment of deliberation, he shrugged, and decided to go with the flow.

>> Sure! I’m free this weekend if you are.

Suga remembered the first time he and Akaashi had met – they both attended the same colorguard training camp with their respective guards at the beginning of marching season. He and Akaashi had bonded over reining in their unruly teammates and throwing triples and quads on rifle. Naturally, they became feared throughout camp as the pretty rifle duo with razor wit, doubled in tandem.

He pushed open the door of the café they had decided to meet in, finding Akaashi almost immediately. Nobody else had that exquisitely tousled hairstyle. It looked soft, and Suga entertained thoughts of running his fingers through it.

Akaashi greeted him with a soft _hello_ and, surprisingly, his favorite drink. How had he known? Suga quirked an eyebrow at Akaashi after his first sip, but he only smiled mysteriously. Suga let it go; he would worm it out of him later. He decided to get right down to it, for now. He crossed his legs at the ankle, and folded his hands.

“So. What kind of business did you want to discuss?”

Akaashi dropped his gaze down to his blueberry muffin, which he had been steadily picking apart to get at the blueberries. He placed one on his tongue, considering Suga’s words for an almost frightening length of time. Finally, he replied.

“I had a proposition for you, if you were interested,” Akaashi steepled his fingers and watched Suga carefully over them.

“That depends on the proposition. What did you have in mind?” Suga was even more curious, now, because the usually direct Akaashi was talking around the subject.

Akaashi seemed to steady himself, before taking the plunge, asking, “Would you like to date?”

Of all the things Suga was expecting, that was admittedly _not_ one of them. Granted, he had flirted with Akaashi back at the State Championships, but he hadn’t been sure that Akaashi had taken the hint _or_ had any interest in something like that with him.

He must’ve looked as nonplussed as he felt, because Akaashi hurried to add, “I’d noticed you had at least a little interest at the Championships, but I wasn’t exactly sure, and,” he took a breath and twisted his fingers together, “I thought I’d at least _ask_, so could you maybe tell me that you’re dating your captain and get it over with?”

Suga blinked. And again, because that wasn’t what he expected at all.

“Daichi? No, I’m not dating him. Not that I hadn’t considered it, mind,” Suga said slowly.

It was Akaashi’s turn to look flummoxed.

“I could’ve sworn… you two are always so close,” he said.

“Yeah, well. We’ve been friends for three years,” Suga offered. “I wouldn’t mind dating him, to be honest with you. He’s very sweet, and admittedly easy on the eyes…” He sighed. “I don’t think he’s interested, though.”

Akaashi grinned slyly. “So I just _imagined_ him figuratively drooling over your biceps?”

Suga flushed faintly. “There’s no way,” he declared, decisively. Akaashi smiled faintly, sipping at his drink. Suga had the distinct impression he was being humored.

“In any case,” Suga continued, “I wouldn’t mind dating you, I think. As long as you’re okay with my unceasing thirst for one Sawamura Daichi.”

“I don’t mind,” Akaashi replied, smile widening. “It would be slightly hypocritical of me if I did. He… is a unique specimen.”

~o0o~

Daichi had no idea what he’d done to deserve his lot in life. He was unnerved, unsettled, and _downright flustered._ Suga and his face was enough of a problem to deal with on a daily basis, what with his disarming smile and that cute beauty mark. But _now_, his ethereal aura was complimented and even _enhanced_ by the regular appearance of one Akaashi Keiji, another boy simply too pretty to actually exist.

Daichi couldn’t decide if he’d been a very bad person or an exceptionally good one in a past life to deserve something like this.

He had no idea what the two of them were doing together so often, besides completely ruining his composure. He’d walked in on them looking remarkably cozy together, once, sitting on an old ratty couch in the guard loft, a place Akaashi probably _shouldn’t_ be, and almost missed their matching sly smiles when he scuttled out, flushed. The smiles… they worried him, slightly, because he’d seen them before and they always promised some kind of shenanigans. But a larger part of him was curious. Their attention and those tandem smiles had reached right down his throat and squeezed around his diaphragm, shortening his breath.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Suga’s voice jarred him out of his thoughts, a quiet squeak leaving him as he jumped. Daichi turned to see Suga fairly twinkling with the force of his smile.

“Don’t _do that_, Suga, oh my gods,” Daichi sighed, hand to his chest, and if anything, Suga’s smile increased in intensity. He drew level with Daichi, and nudged him in the side with a pointy elbow.

“Well? What has you so preoccupied this morning?” Suga repeated himself. Daichi grimaced. He couldn’t just tell Suga straight up that him and Akaashi together made him nearly swallow his tongue on a daily basis.

“I’m just…. Tired. Yeah… didn’t sleep so well,” he said, lamely. He hadn’t, actually. Suga snorted at him and offered his thermos. Daichi took it gratefully, sipping the overly sweet coffee inside. He made a face. “I still can’t believe you like this stuff, it’s… cloying.”

Suga took back his drink, unperturbed. “You know I like my coffee like I like my coffee – sweet and tan.” And then he winked.

Daichi blinked and stopped walking. He watched Suga walk away from him for a few seconds before his brain rebooted.

He quickly caught up to his friend. “I thought you were dating Akaashi,” he said. He didn’t know what to think – Akaashi wasn’t especially tanned, nor had Daichi ever seen a side of him that would suggest the same cloying sweetness of Suga’s coffee.

Suga hummed and sipped at his drink, smiling gently. “So I am.” Daichi just accepted that, shrugging a bit and opening his locker to put up his books. Suga patted him on the bicep and left to find his own locker.

~o0o~

Daichi slowly got used to Akaashi hanging around, and the occasional odd comment from one or the other of the mischievous pair. They didn’t fluster him so much anymore – he could raise an eyebrow at them, face placid over his agitation. Still the comments continued, and he rather enjoyed them, if he were honest. If only he knew _why_.

And so came the day when he was hurrying up the narrow, rickety stairs to the guard loft, carrying a dangerously unraveled and unbalanced pile of flags. Just at the top step, the inevitable happened, and Daichi took the time to curse his fates as he took a dramatic tumble through the loft door, flags tumbling everywhere in a flutter of lamé and satin. It was all very dramatic.

There was a rustle from the couch opposite the door, as Suga untangled himself from Akaashi and hurried over to help a weakly cursing Daichi off the floor. Daichi let him, nearly tripping again on all the flagpoles under his feet.

“Well, I didn’t imagine it would happen so soon,” Akaashi mused from where he was still lounged comfortably on the couch. Daichi and Suga both raised an eyebrow at him, an oddly identical expression on such different faces. Akaashi smirked. “Well, he fell for us, didn’t he?”

Suga snorted, and dissolved into helpless giggles, collapsing back onto the couch and leaning against Akaashi. Akaashi smiled at him, running a gentle hand through his hair as Suga’s laughter became soundless. Daichi just blinked at the two, completely nonplussed.

“What? I mean… _what?_” he asked, confused. Akaashi just smiled at him, and Suga took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, wiping a single tear from his eye. He patted Akaashi on the knee, and Daichi absently noted how comfortable they were with each other.

“Well, Daichi, my bestest friend in the whole world – you could get _two_ whole boyfriends, all for the low price of your dignity and enduring bad pickup lines,” Suga said, still laughing a little. “I didn’t think you’d laugh this long, honestly, we tried to come up with the absolute cheesiest one-liners.”

“You mean all those were _on purpose_?” Daichi asked, enraged. Suga nodded, and Akaashi deadpanned, “Absolutely.” Daichi sighed, wind taken out of his sails, and slumped against the arm of the couch.

“I won’t escape the puns if I say no, right?” Suga nudged at him with a foot, at that.

“Of course you can say no. It’s your choice, still, not that we don’t hope you’ll say yes,” he explained. Akaashi nodded this time, quietly twining his pinkie with Suga’s, seeking affection.

“You two are just too pretty, it should be illegal,” he complained. “Fine, if you promise never to use those one-liners on me again.”

Akaashi smiled down at him. “Well, now, I can’t promise _that_,” he said, and winked.

~o0o~

A week later saw the three of them sitting at a table in a small café, awkwardly trying to iron things out between the three of them. Daichi sipped at his (unsweetened) coffee, watching as Suga and Akaashi argued near silently across from him.

He set his coffee down and cleared his throat, waiting for their attention. “You’re both making this too dramatic by far, you know,” he said, mildly. “At least you’ve both got at least one flaw. Don’t know if I could stand having two perfect boyfriends, after all.”

Both Suga and Akaashi went red and stuttered, disarmed by the simple, but sincere compliment. Daichi smiled brightly. Seems like they’d all get on like a house on fire.


End file.
